Over
by AsahiEnRetard
Summary: Curiosity made Francis keep an abandoned talkie walkie he found near his house. Everyday, he talks to a boy he knows from nowhere. For years, every sentence they say to each other ends with the same word. FrUk.


Hey, hi! How's this part of the fandom goin'?

Now... things are a little awkward for me. I've only been writing in french these past years, but now I'm more confident to try the Shakespeare language (almost). I'm really sorry if I make too much mistakes or use too 'easy' words, I'm doing the best I can. Maybe also some mix between the American English and the other one since I can't always make the difference (or maybe using both is ok?), I'm just reading and listening to tumblr and Youtube, so even though I understand english pretty well, writing is another thing. This is why I'm gonna start with a series of very shorts chapters (more like drabbles), and **critiques can be very helpful** as long it helps me to progress. Thank you!

Hope you'll enjoy, anyway!

* * *

''Does it still work?''

The 8-years-old child dropped the bouquet of daisies he was picking up, before finding out a talkie walkie lying on the grass. Nobody was around except his little sister, making a crown of flowers with what he brought to her. Francis tried to touch everything he could on the weird device, when some static noises confirm it was still working, and in good condition. Somebody living in the neighborhood must have lost it a few hours ago.

''Francis! Grace! Time to go home!'' shouted their mother a few meters away.

The blond boy hid the talkie walkie under his shirt, convinced she would throw it right in the trash if she finds out, then go back to his family before the night comes.

It's been now 3 years since the Bonnefoys moved to London. Back then, Francis was already used to the french language, but talking in english seemed less complicated than he thought. Learning new words to communicate with new friends at such a young age was easier than if he had lived much longer in France. His little sister Grace couldn't make the difference, since she was a baby when leaving Paris.

After dinner, Francis locked himself in his room so he could put out of its hiding place (which was under the bed) the talkie walkie he found earlier. He sits and turns it on.

Nothing but static noises again.

There was buttons, but he simply didn't know how a talkie walkie works. So he had no choice but only turning the buttons randomly, waiting for anything else than just sizzles to come out of it. Then he remembers all the movies his parents was watching, while he was just peeking from his door when he was supposed to sleep. Moving the device between his little hands, he pressed a button he didn't notice before (that he could push!).

The static noises was gone and quickly back, so Francis tried it again, but this time, he was holding it.

''… Hello?''

Then, he let the button.

Static noises.

He waited for minutes, but nothing. The child let a loud sigh going from his annoyed voice. Surely no one wanted this talkie walkie, so it was now useless. Even though it's working so good, there was no use to keep it. Francis gets up and throws it in his trash before he goes back to the living room to say 'goodnight' to his family. When he walked to his room again, new sizzles was coming from the other side. He opens the door.

'' _… Hello?_ ''

A voice was coming from his trash. The french child ran to it to take the talkie walkie again, and pressed the button.

''Yes, hello... ?''

'' _… Who is this?_ ''

 _Mince, alors! Someone's talking!_ thought Francis. He was so excited to hear another voice – a young boy's voice – he smiled and responded with an enjoyed tone.

''H-Hi! Who is this? I mean...! Wow, I didn't except to get an answer!''

'' _… Who are you?_ ''

'' _My name's Francis, what about you?_ ''

He waited, but there was only silence.

''Hello?''

And more.

'' _This is my talkie walkie._ ''

''Yes, I found it near my yard! Do you want it back?''

He could hear the boy was holding the button of his own talkie walkie, but kept silent.

'' _No, you can keep it._ ''

''So... the one who throwed it was _you_?''

'' _Yes. I don't need it anymore._ ''

''But a talkie walkie is so useless if you only have one!''

The boy wasn't responding. Even when Francis asked for his name one more time.


End file.
